Hiroshi Kousuke
Hiroshi faz parte dos universitários mestiços de sangue humano e demoníaco da Strong Revolution, sendo este, um dos alunos da Universidade. Características Personalidade Até então, a personalidade de Hiroshi, é um total mistério, já que este, não apresentou nenhuma peculiaridade em seu modo de agir nas poucas vezes que apareceu. Aparência Hiroshi é possuidor de uma pele bravamente clara, cabelos lisos, curtos, escuros, e olhos fortemente avermelhados. Geralmente é visto usando roupas na cor verde como prevalecente. Histórico Informação pendente. Poderes Domínio Sobre o Fogo Hiroshi se mostrou-se capaz de criar fogo através do nada. Além disso, poder manipulá-lo, se criado por si, e absorvê-lo com danos mínimos, caso não ser de sua criação. Habilidades Velocidade Sobre-Humana Hiroshi se mostrou capaz de correr em altíssimas velocidades, podendo atingir até mais de 100km/s. Força e Resistência Sobre-Humanas Hiroshi mostrou-se capaz de ter uma grande força física, com golpes de impactos equivalente à até 0,09 BdH, podendo suportar ataques de mesmo nível sem sofrer graves danos. Golpes Especiais || You can run away but you can't hide Este é um poder que consiste em revelar todos os alvos que estão ocultos no ambiente a sua volta em um raio de trezentos metros. Todos aqueles que estiverem dentro dessa distância serão marcados por um fogo, uma marca no formato de um alvo que apenas o usuário desta magia pode ver fazendo com que o mesmo saiba a localização exata do marcado assim como enxerga-lo através de construções sólidas. Quando alguém é marcado a pessoa tem uma redução em sua velocidade e agilidade de 25%, mas os efeitos da marca apenas duram 30 Segundos após acabar esse tempo. Para usar este poder na mesma pessoa é necessário esperar passar um tempo de dois turnos, depois desse tempo a marca que já foi usada em uma pessoa poderá ser usada novamente. || Eye of the Demon Nível 1: Este é um poder a qual o seu efeito passivo é conseguir enxergar a longas distâncias e pequenos detalhes, assim conseguindo enxergar até 1 km de distância do mesmo. Seu efeito "ativo" é que sempre quando acontece algo que seja muito rápido aponto de seus olhos não acompanhar (150 km/h no mínimo) em direção a ele para a atingir, sua visão fica em câmera lenta deixando-a 5x mais lenta para seus olhos, até mesmo seu corpo para sua visão continua lenta, somente seus olhos permanecem "rápidos", na velocidade normal, junto com sua mente que faz pensamentos mais rápidos. Essa habilidade foi herdada de seu pai depois de sua morte. Nível 2: É ativa quando ele está em batalha, assim dando para ele uma visão de cima, uma visão em "terceira pessoa" permitindo ele ver tudo a sua volta, podendo assim lutar com mais de duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo sem muita dificuldade, pois assim ele pode ver tudo à sua volta. Mas essa habilidade dá ao mesmo muito mais do que a capacidade de olhar tudo ao seu redor, essa habilidade da ao mesmo algumas outras funções, como visão noturna, visão térmica, à longa distância ou até mesmo para que sua visão não fique embaçada debaixo d’água ou durante um voo. || Relentless Defense Este é um poder a qual o seu efeito é defesa corpórea com o fogo que se alastra quando a habilidade é ativa, sua apresentação é um pássaro, a defesa é resistente contra ataques mágicos e físicos mas gasta bastante de sua magia e a defesa ficará enfraquecida diante de seres que dominam o elemento Água, a defesa pode resistir a armas elementais, com exceção de armas aquáticas. || Sweet Execution Este é um poder no qual Kousuke ainda está tentando manipular. Kousuke concentra maior parte de sua magia em seu dedo indicador que após tanto esforço cria uma esfera maciça de fogo que ao fazer colisão ao seu adversário é capaz de devastar 10% de sua localização, porém Kousuke pode ficar quase sem magia depois de usar essa magia. O adversário pode sofrer até 90 de dano Corpóreo já que a magia que foi usada quase no Limite. Transformação Informação pendente. Frases ─ "Hoje, inúmeras vidas nasceram, e o mesmo tanto de vidas irá desaparecer. Será o mesmo no dia seguinte, e assim por diante. Sua vida é apenas mais uma na multidão." Curiosidades * O signo zodiacal de Hiroshi é Leão.